The present invention relates to a position locating pin and, more particularly, to a pin adapted to be installed in one surface in an essentially nonremovable manner so as to assure the positive positioning of a second surface adjacent the first surface.
In the bolted assembly of many devices, it is desirable to assure the reassembly of two joined surfaces in the same orientation as previously. Especially in out-of-door or field conditions, a nonremovable alignment aid is desirable. Such a device could take many forms, and the present invention relates to a pin or plug type device of generally cylindrical shape. The bottom portion of the device is threaded for acceptance into a threaded receiving opening in one surface to be joined. As will be described below, a locking bar slidably affixed to the pin slides downwardly to engage the threaded opening and effectively lock the pin to the one surface. The upper portion of the pin includes a generally cylindrical section which extends outward from the first surface. The second surface has an opening to receive the upper pin portion to assure the desired alignment of the surfaces. Accordingly, when the two surfaces have been separated, their reassembly in the initial orientation is assured due to the presence of the locating pin in the first surface.
In valves having above ground or remote operators, it is essential that the operator indicate the correct valve condition, i.e., open or closed. If the operator assembly and position indicator are removed from the operator support column, it is necessary for the operator to be replaced on the column in the same orientation that it was removed. It is physically impossible to determine the condition of the valve without opening the valve body to see the valve disc. This is extremely difficult and costly when a valve is located underground.
Further, if the operator support column is removed from the platform of the valve body, it is again essential that the column be reattached to the platform in the same orientation that it was removed.
One previously known method of assuring the alignment of the operator on the support column is to asymmetrically locate the bolt holes in the operator assembly base and the upper plate of the support column or in the valve platform and the lower plate of the support column. By such location of the adjoining surface boltholes, the reassembly of the adjoining surfaces is virtually assured. However, if the adjoining surfaces are not appropriately aligned and certain boltholes are accordingly not in axial alignment, it is possible for a field crew to not install the bolt in the nonaligned hole, and to place the bolts in the aligned holes. Accordingly, the joining surfaces could be out of orientation with each other with, in the case of valve operators, the serious problems outlined above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nonremovable locating pin that, when employed between two adjoining surfaces, assures the proper relative orientation of such surfaces.